A Demigod's Curse
by Sherry09
Summary: After the Titan war, Percy thought it was over. Peace will now conquer, giving him some time to rest. But the creator of the Universe suddenly appeared in the throne room announcing that a threat is upcoming. He received some gifts from the Primordial, but the consequences of the gifts he received are still unknown. Little did he know, the creator just gave him a curse.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Rick Riordan does ^^

Ch. 1

Twelve Olympian gods and goddesses stormed inside the throne room expecting a battle with Titan Lord and it's minions. But what they didn't expect is when they saw a son of Hermes drowning itself on it's own pool of blood being watched by a son of Poseidon and a daughter of Athena. The other was one was weeping while the other was looking at the body with less emotion on his face. Percy Jackson turned to look at the Olympians with a solemn look on his face.

"We need a shroud. A shroud for the son of Hermes." Percy announced.

Suddenly the Three Fates showed up ready to take Luke's body away from everyone. As they carried the body, they stopped right in front of Percy. The one who's holding a thread gave Percy a ghost smile which made his spine shiver.

"Don't think this is over yet, young hero." She rasped out. "It's only the beginning of your adventurous life as a demigod."

Percy stiffened as he locked gaze with the Fates. Images appeared right before him. Wolves, teenager in purple t-shirts, giants, black vortex and huge armies with their battle gears locked in their own battle.

Percy let out a choke as he saw the images. Before he could talk, he saw that the Fates were already out of his sight. He shook his head and saw that everyone was looking at him worriedly. Since they heard what the Fates told him, they observed the son of Poseidon as his eyes widened and his body grew stiff when he stared at the Fate's eye. Percy gave them a weak smile before biting his lower lip.

Once the throne room had been repaired, the gods brought all the surviving demigods from the war up to the throne room to gave them a thankful celebration for protecting Olympus and their seats of power. Zeus went up to his throne and made some ranting about the gods and their bravery during their war with Typhon. Percy scanned the room and he saw that some of them were smiling in relief. Suddenly he caught the silver eyes of a certain maiden goddess who's gaze were boring holes in his body. His eyes widened slightly before averting his gaze, not wanting to be one of Artemis' members of her collection of jackelopes.

He also saw Thalia beside Annabeth with her clutches. Grover who's still trembling because of the loss of the nature spirits. His eyes drifted off to Nico who's happily sitting at his father's foot. His other friends were at the door grinning and waving at him. Percy gave them a nod and a small smile.

His attention was snapped back when Thalia moved to his side and nudged him with her crutches as his knee. He forced back not to yelp at the sudden shock and look at Thalia with confusion. Thalia used her lips and pointed at Zeus' who's now thanking his brother's with a force smile on his godly face.

"As for my brothers. We are thankful..." Zeus cough like he's forcing himself to let the words slip out of his mouth. "Er, thankful for the aid of Hades." Hades smirked and gave a curt nod to his brother.

Zeus called for Tyson, Percy's half-brother to move forward. He labeled Tyson as the General in the armies of Olympus; the leader of the Cyclops army. When Zeus asked him what weapon he would wiled, Tyson answered enthusiastically that he wanted a stick. Some chuckled and laugh at Tyson's enthusiam and chose of weapon.

After Tyson, Grover was also called and now given the task to be the new member of the Council of the Cloven Elders, in which made Grover fainted.

Next was Thalia, Zeus' promised that he'll help fill the ranks of all her fallen sisters in the war and all of them will head straight to Elysium according to Hades.

Athena stood from her throne and addressed her own daughter, "Annabeth Chase, my own daughter."

Annabeth squeezed Percy's shoulder and walked towards her mother's throne before kneeling.

Athena smiled broadly. "You, my daughter have exceeded all expectations. With the help of your friends, you have proven your loyalty to Olympus. You used your wits and intelligence in helping the hero to cross the great prophecy, ensuring that the favor will end in Olympus' favor. It comes to everyone's attention that Olympus is well...trashed. It seems that the Titan Lord did much damages that has to be repaired. Of course with our powers and all, we could repair it back to the way it was. But the gods feel that the city needs some improvements. And you, my daughter, will design these improvements."

Annabeth gasped and stared at her mother in shock. "M-My lady?"

Athena looked amused. "You are an architect, are you not? Who better to than one of the saviors of Olympus to redesign it make it a monument that will last for another eon. And besides, you studied Daedalus' works right? I believe you got more than one designs forming in your head right now." Athena said coyly.

Annabeth looked stunned but nodded nonetheless. Athena raised her hand to silence the snickering demigods because of Annabeth's expression. "Thank you mother." she said before walking back to Thalia and Percy who's grinning at her.

"Per-"

Zeus was cut off from bellowing Percy's name when a black swirling vortex appeared in the middle of the throne room. The radiating power of the hooded figure gave itch to every demigod's skin except for Percy. His eyes widened when he saw this vortex at the Fate's eyes earlier. The Olympians sensing the powerful aura of the hooded figure they began kneeling which made all nature spirits and demigods followed suit. Percy who was still dumbfounded on what his seeing, he didn't kneel or made any movements.

"Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon." The man said with an amusement laced on his voice. "Rise Olympians, demigods, and nature spirits. There's no need to bow to me. I am only here for two things. Come forth son of Poseidon. I need to talk to you."

Percy's eye twitched before walking towards the hooded figure. He looked at him with confusion. "Who are you?" Percy asked bluntly.

The hooded figure chuckled. He removed his hood and revealed his face. The gods who already made their bow couldn't help but still gape at the man standing in the middle of Olympus' throne room. "My name's Chaos."

The demigods who have a small knowledge than Percy gasped at the revelation. While Percy scratched his head ans shrugged. "Okay? Who's Chaos?"

"Such amusement." Chaos chuckled. "Creator of the Universe. The first Primordial. Chaos at your service." Chaos made a mock bow which made Percy drop his jaws and kneel after he heard the info. "Rise young hero. I don't like people bowing at me. As I said earlier, I want a small conversation with you, if you don't mind."

"O-of course not. What is it, Lord Chaos?" Percy stammered.

"Just Chaos, young hero." Chaos reminded. "Did my daughters told you something earlier?"

"Daughters? Oh..oh, the Fates?" Chaos nodded, smiling a little. "Well yes. They said that it's only a start of my adventure. Do you know what that means?"

"Yes, young hero. I know exactly what it means. That's why I am here. You see, after this celebration you will received another prophecy. I am here to give you some help." Chaos explained.

"Why would you help us?" Percy asked suspiciously.

Chaos held out his hands in surrender. "Once you heard the prophecy, you will know the reason why. First I've come here to give an early present for you. Girls!" Chaos clapped his hands, suddenly another black vortex appeared and the Fates came out with ghost smile on their faces which made Percy shiver. "My daughters here will give you a request to bring back the life of your fallen friends. Just tell the name and they'll grant it."

Percy's eyes widened before dropping his jaws as well as the others inside the thrown room. Percy shook his head and stared at the four powerful creatures in front of him. "How could I be sure that you wouldn't take my life for this kind of request?"

Chaos chuckled. "Young hero, my daughters wouldn't take a soul unless it's really necessary and unless it's really their time. Like my daughters said to you, you have a long long way before you die, or will you die?"

Percy bit his lip and looked behind Chaos. He saw Hestia poking the fire with her stick which gave the warmth around the throne room. Hestia's eyes flickered to him and gave him the urge to answer.

"O-Okay. I want you to bring back the following. Silena Beauregard, Charles Beckendorf, Bianca Di Angelo, Zoe Nightshade, Michael Yew, Lee Fletcher, Castor, Ethan Nakamura." Percy looked thoughtful. "Oh, can you bring back Ethan's other eye?"

Chaos nodded. "Yes, young hero. Anyone else?"

Percy jumped when Annabeth's hand touched his hands intertwining it. "Percy, please bring Luke back." Annabeth whispered.

"W-w-what?" Percy sputtered, shock.

"Luke. Please, Percy." Annabeth whispered in plea. "I..I know he betrayed us before but, he's the hero at the end right? You even admit that to yourself."

Percy stared at her in disbelief not believing his ears. But when Annabeth tightened her grip on his, he knew Annabeth was serious. Tears wanted to come out of his eyes at the pleading look of Annabeth. To think that Annabeth's flaw was her pride and right now, right in front of everyone, she was begging to a son of Poseidon, her mother's rival since she came out of Zeus' head. Percy's body trembled but he nodded. It just shows that Luke was still above him after what he had done for Annabeth.

"I..." He was cut off when he saw her fallen friends behind Chaos who were all giving him a smile of appreciation. Percy turned to Chaos and heaved a breath. "Luke...Luke Castellan, son of Hermes."

A bright flash of light appeared and Luke's body was now standing in front of everyone. Annabeth suddenly let go of Percy's hands and tears welled in her eyes which made Percy's heart broke to million pieces, already knowing that he won't even have the chance to have his love be reciprocated. He watched with blurred eyes at the sight of Annabeth hugging Luke in front of the entire council.

Nico and Thalia looked at each other before nodding knowing what to do. They both went neared Percy and Thalia gave him a tight hug even though Artemis was watching. Nico just patted his back and said soothing words for Percy. Chaos cleared his throat and Percy thanked his two cousins.

"As you see, I brought them back to life because I know you'll need a lot of force with the new threat that will arise. As for everyone of you," Chaos turned to the revived demigods and huntress. "You will all be under Perseus Jackson's command. Whatever happens, you will all backed him up and I need everyone to swear it under my name."

The revived demigods and huntress nodded and swear in unison. A thunder rumble that the oath was sealed under his name. Chaos nodded in satisfaction. "If you betrayed that loyalty you promised, you will not die but you'll fade. Your souls wouldn't be in the Underworld. Your souls will be where the Titan Lord stays. The darkest place in the void. You'll received enormous tortures. Am I understood?"

Everyone nodded, scared at the threat. Staying in a dark place nothing but torture wasn't in their list after dying. And besides, they owe Percy a lot. They will stay by his side and die for him. Chaos turned to Percy.

"This is only my first help for you, young hero. As for the payment, I want you to destroy her." Chaos said seriously.

"Destroy? Who? Why?" Percy bombered.

"You'll know soon enough, young hero. But for now, we must leave. I'm exposing too much power to everyone that it can hurt every demigods in this room, well except for you that is." Chaos turned to look at the Olympians. "Thank you, Olympians. As for you, young hero. Till next time."

Chaos opened the vortex and waved goodbye to everyone. The Fates passed Percy before pausing. Percy accidentally stared at their eyes again and the last thing he saw was a pair of volcanic eyes.

"H-Hey! Wait! What was that? Dammit!" He cursed after the Fates chuckled disappearing from his view. He turned to everyone only to be crushed by the bone wrecking hug of his revived friends. His sadness subdue for a while, glad to see his friends. Luke was giving him a small smile so does Zoe. Zoe since, she's still a huntress at heart although she was really thankful at Percy. For Luke, because Annabeth was still holding him.

"Ahem." Zeus coughed catching everyone's attention. He, himself was still shock to see the Primordial Deity who made the universe and even see the Fates revived the fallen demigods. He could see tears flowing down on the cheeks of some gods and goddesses seeing their children alive; breathing. They it owe again to the son of Poseidon who's looking at Annabeth and Luke with a small sad smile.

"I think we got interrupted earlier." Poseidon started. "Percy Jackson!"

Percy walk in the middle of the throne room with an eerie silence. His walking silently without looking at anyone's eyes. He bowed at Zeus first, before kneeling in front of his father's feet. Percy who was keeping his head down with sadness only shown in his eyes.

"Rise, my son." Poseidon said. Percy followed his father's orders and stood up. "A great hero shall be rewarded. Is there anyone here who would deny that my son is deserving?"

No one answered and Zeus take that cue.

"The council agrees," Zeus said. "Percy Jackson, you will have one gift from the gods."

Percy looked up. "A-Anything?"

Zeus nodded grimly. "I know what you will ask, the greatest gift of all. Yes, if you want it, it shall be yours. The gods have not bestowed this gift on any mortal hero in many centuries, but, Perseus Jackson, if you wish it, you shall be made a god. You shall serve as your father's lieutenant for all time."

Percy stared in shock. "A g-god?"

"Yes." Zeus nodded. "So will you accept it?"

Percy turned to every Olympians who were all smiling at him, but none other than his father who was squirming in his seat, looking excited and all. Percy looked behind him and saw his friends. His eyes drifted off to Ethan and Luke. Their words before they died rang in his ears and suddenly he knew what he will do.

Percy shook his head slowly. "I, well, I'm honored and all, Lord Zeus, but I must decline."

They looked at each other as if contemplating that they heard was wrong, but the seriousness on Percy's face proved them that they heard was correct. Zeus narrowed his eyes, "You dare deny such generous offer?"

Percy nodded. "Yes, Lord Zeus. You see, before Ethan and Luke died, I made a promise to them. And I would like to fulfill it. So I would like a gift only. Do you promise to grant my wish?" Percy asked without hesitation.

Zeus sighed in defeat. "If it it within our power."

"It is Lord Zeus. But I want your word on the River Styx." Percy said cheekily, surprising at his sudden change of feat.

"What?!" Dionysius cried. "You don't trust us?"

"Someone once told me," Percy said glancing at Hades. "to always have a solemn oath. Lesson learned by the way." He added.

Hades smirked. "Guilty."

"Fine." Zeus breathe out. "In the name of the council, we swear by the River Styx to grant your reasonable wish as long as it is within our power."

Thunder boomed outside.

"Well since Chaos had given us some warnings, it just gives me more reasons why I should stay as a mortal. I can't be bound by the ancient laws. Or maybe took a dip in the River Styx again since...Annabeth Chase is no longer connected with me." He said softly. "Ah...well, I was saying, I would like new cabins built at Camp Half Blood for all gods, both minor and major. I think Nico had proven himself to be more worthy to have his own cabin."

"What? Are you calling me a minor god, Jackson?" Hades bellowed.

Percy jumped in shock which earned him a few snickers from everyone. He slowly regained his nerve and shook his head at Hades. "Of course not, Lord Hades. I was only stating that Nico deserve to have his own cabin. I want the minor gods to be pardoned. Also the peaceful Titans like Calypso."

"A cabin for the minor gods? But that's..." Apollo said before being cut off by Percy's glare.

"If you'd let me finish what I would like to say, at least everyone would understand. The children of the minor gods and goddesses have every reason why they joined the Titans. They felt unwanted. Undetermined children are all crammed in the Hermes Cabin. So to solve that problem, I want all demigods to be claimed by the time they turned twelve. They should be trained to defend themselves from every monsters who would try to attack them." Percy said seriously.

Everyone were all staring at Percy with wide eyes and dropping jaws. But none other than Luke and Ethan. Soon, their shock turned into a warm smile, silently thanking Percy.

"One more," Percy added. "I would like you to return Lord Hades and Lady Hestia's throne. It would be only fair right? 14 Olympians. That's balance. So yeah, this is my wish."

Zeus scoffed. "Would that be all?"

"Percy," Poseidon said. "You ask a lot. You presume much."

Percy shrugged. "I hold you to your oath, all of you."

Zeus sighed. "I believe it's really our fault. Very well, if this will pleased you Perseus. Hermes, go get Calypso from her island. And I think that everyone shall helped in building the new cabins in the Camp. But for now, this calls a celebration. Dionysius, tonight at Camp Half Blood do your thing." Zeus said before leaving with Hera with his dramatic theatrics.

Soon the gods all flashed out the throne after thanking Percy. Poseidon walked towards Percy with a solemn look and pulled his son into a tight hug. Meanwhile, Percy was trying to hold back the tears that wanted to slide down his eyes to his cheeks. He just felt betrayed even though him and Annabeth aren't in a relationship yet. Ever since he saw Annabeth the first time, he knew Annabeth was the one for him but the truth was, she was not. He wanted to scream, to cry, but he can't. He just can't. 2 goddess were still with them, his father and Hades is still with them. His friends are still there. It would be embarrassing if would cry like a baby there.

"It'll be alright Percy." He heard his father said. That's when the dam broke. He just couldn't hold the tears that were being stubborn to come out of his eyes. Annabeth widened her eyes at the sight of a very broken Percy Jackson right in front of them. Soon his friends were all staring at him with pity.

Hestia came forward and took Percy in an embrace, pushing her brother. "Don't give up, Perseus. Don't show your weakness. It might cause you your own troubles. What Poseidon said, everything will be alright." Hestia whispered softly.

Percy forced a smile and nodded at the last Olympian. Thalia came out of nowhere and also gave him a hug which followed by Bianca and Silena. He received smiles from his friends and pat on his back. He wiped his eyes and chuckled bitterly.

"Psh, I felt like I'm gay." He grumbled.

"It's because you really are." Thalia mocked cooed.

"Shut up, Thunder Butt."

Suddenly the door flew open and Nico came running, sweat forming on his forehead. When he reached Percy, he gasped for air before talking.

"Pegasus...stolen...Rachel...Camp...Oracle!" Nico panted every words.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: Helloooo! :' I'm just new here. Oh by the way, I got my inspiration from the best Author; Anaklusmos14. Short chapter **

**I chose to bring back Luke. Why? Because I hate the crap where, Annabeth cheated on Percy blah blah blah. We know Annabeth would never cheat on Percy. So I have to bring up Luke. As far as I know, Luke is special for Annabeth since she considered him as her idol. So yeah, enough drama, I just wanted to tell you the reasons why I revived the fallen demigods and huntress. Did I disappoint you? I'm sorry. I'm still new to this :)**

**Give some reviews though! Lewls. Sorry for any mistake that you'll find. **

**-Alex-**


End file.
